Beams Of Light
by BeMineBelikov
Summary: Rose is finding it hard to balance being a guardian-in-training and a gymnast but when Dimitri Belikov turns up can she resist temptation? - Set at the begin of Vampire Academy, the girls didnt run away and they are still trying to figure out spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey guys this is my very first story and I'm really excited for you to read it but i just wanted to say two things 1 sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes; 2 reviews are greatly appreciated, also i don't own anything (sadly)

Beams of Light - Chapter 1

"What are we going to do, this is getting out of hand, you can't keep skipping classes," Alberta said obviously frustrated. "Alberta please calm down, I'll think of something," I said while trying to think up a logical plan. Alberta has practically raised me ever since I was left here at St. Vladimir's by my mother, Janine Hathaway, when I was 3 years old and when Alberta panics you know thing aren't going to plan.

"Yeah... you're right rose, just umm... Go back to the dorms and I'll see you in the morning and please watch that ankle of yours," Alberta said, running a hand through her hair in frustration. I nodded and said my goodbyes. Outside it was just starting to snow and my choice of clothing, a workout bra and bike pants were probably not the best in this weather. To say the least, I was freezing and I had a long walk from guardian headquarters to the female dorms, not to mention it was after curfew and I had a wicked limp from yet another bad landing in training this afternoon but hey how am I supposed to find the floor when all I can see is Christian and Lissa going at it in the chapel's attic. I walked as quickly as I could, trying not to fall in the ice but my mind kept wondering.

"Miss Hathaway!" a loud voice said from behind me, making me jump and slip on the icy footpath. My already sore ankle rolled sideward, causing me to swear in pain. In all that, I didn't hear the man come up behind me and when I finally did, I turned and went into a defensive stance, until I saw he was a guardian. Slowly, I stood up straight and watched the amused look on the guardian face disappear to one of complete seriousness. "What are you doing out here?" he said with a hint of a Russian accent. "Walking, well I was until I was rudely interrupted," I said, voice full of sarcasm, earning me a disappointed look and for some reason that look from him bothered me. Sighing I added to my ordinary respond. "I had a meeting with guardian Petrov." He gave me a sceptical look, obviously not buying my story. "Really so you're not sneaking off to some party somewhere, maybe I should let you go, follow you and bust the whole place". He said. I looked at him, "Seriously!" I exclaimed "Yeah tots, I'm going to a party dressed like this" I added, pointing to what I was wearing. He seemed to finally look at me and when he did, his face softened. I have never met this man before, he obviously knew but he knew my name, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended, then again most teachers know me. "So you were going to your room?" he asked questionably. "Yes, I was!" again I exclaimed "and if you don't believe me, go ask Alberta". "It's ok I believe you, let's go" he said gesturing towards the dorms but as soon as I when to take a step, my ankle gave away, causing me to fall but before I hit the ground, an arm snaked around my back, stopping me. "Are you ok" he asked once I was back on my feet, a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine" I said running a hand over my forehead, not looking at the guardian. He opened his mouth to say something but I just started to walk, taking little carful steps. We walked the rest of the way in silent but I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back, making me more embarrassed.

Once at my door he bid me goodnight and finally introduce himself as Guardian Belikov. Before he walked away I got a good look at him. He was very tall almost six-seven with amazing shoulder length brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and dark brown coast that I think was called a duster. Entering my room, I practically jumped straight into bed, not bothering to shower. I must have slept through the night because the next thing I heard was the beeping of my alarm clock. I rolled over to shut that stupid thing off when I saw the time in the corner of my eye. "SHIT!" I said, throwing the sheets off me and running to the shower, ignoring the pain in my ankle. I washed in under a minute and grabbed the first clothes I could lay my hands on which turned out to be a pair of black skinny jean and a tank top. I had slept through training, breakfast and most of first period; Alberta is going to kill me. I grabbed my bag and books and ended up finding an apple from yesterday in the bottom of my bag. By the time I was ready, it was 10 minutes to period two. Weight training and conditioning. Great.

On a normal day, I could have taken on all of these people and not broken a sweat, well maybe except Eddie and Mason, they are good and put up a good fight too but Alberta had pulled some strings and had me sit out of most classes like this until my ankle is healed. The doctors are still puzzled as to what is wrong with my foot, it's like it doesn't heal properly and at the moment it's not looking good and my out of school hours training and activity choices are not the best. While I was sitting on the floor doing theory work to catch up on the stuff I missed, I saw guardian Belikov walking around correcting people on what they were doing wrong. After a few minutes I caught his eye but quickly looked away. Half an hour into the lesson I had finished my work and was starting to bored. Then the gym door opened and Alberta walked in. Asking for me. God damnit I'm screwed.

Outside Alberta started the shouting match, saying that I was lazy and not putting in the effort required. After a few minutes, she calmed down and finally stopped talking just enough for me to talk. "Alberta, I'm sorry, I just slept in, and the alarm didn't go off at the right time" I said trying to defend myself and defuse the situation at the same time. "It's ok Rose, and I'm sorry but you know the drill its double time tonight" I just nodded and looked at the ground. "Also, I have some bad new, I've been asked to go to court for a couple of months in a week or 2" Alberta said in a sad voice. "What!" I exclaimed. "Alberta school ends in 3 weeks and after that I have states". "I know rose but there is nothing I can do about it, so you'll just have to keep on training". Cue the shouting match. About 5 minutes later guardian Belikov walked out of the gym, to see what was going on. "Is everything alright out here" he asked hoping to defuse the fight. "Arh, Dimitri, Rose this is guardian Belikov" Alberta said changing the subject and introducing. "Yeah, I know, he escorted me back to my room last night after our meeting" I replied, adding sarcasm into the word "escorted". "That's good" Alberta said, ignoring my tone, "because he'll be covering all my lessons while I'm away". I just nodded my head while what she said was being processed, well until it clicked. "Hang on, ALL" I said, the worry obvious in my voice but Alberta just nodded her head.

After a moment I looked over to where Dimitri stood, his face wore a look of confusion as he tried to piece together the conversation going on in front of him. By that point the bell had gone and Alberta was dismissing me. "All right Rose, you'd best be off to lunch, I'll see you at training" I nodded, grabbed my bag and walked away, glancing once behind me at the two guardian until Lissa called my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Beams of Light – Chapter 2 

"Rose! Over here' Lissa called as I started to walk away from the gym. As I got closer I saw Christian standing behind her with his arm around her waist. You know, as much as he bugs me, he's good for Lissa. We started walking towards the cafeteria, talking as we went. When we had our food we sat at our normal table and by this point Eddie, Mason and Mia had joined the festivities and everyone who was supposed to be here, was and talking very excitedly about their holiday plans.

Lissa and Christian are going to the Royal Court at the queens request for a month, much at Christian excitement, Lissa asked me to come along as well but I declined for two reasons; 1 I hate the queen and she hates me (but that's a different story) and 2 I have states. Trust me; I have always wanted to tell Lissa about what I do but after the accident I seriously didn't think she could have handled me telling her something like that and to find out that I kept something that huge from her would crush her. Eddie and his new girlfriend Mia are going to spend two weeks with her family and the other two week with his family. I don't really know Mia that well as she has only been at the school for like two months but she seems nice and she makes Eddie happy. Those two honestly had an instant connection and have been inseparably ever since. Even Mason had cool plans, his mother is taking a month off being a guardian to take Mason to Asia, he asked me to come but again I had to say no because of states. Gymnastics is ruining my social life!

Mason has had a crush on me since grade 2 and about three months ago, I finally agreed to go out with him, so far things have been great but only great not earth-shatteringly amazing like I imagined it to be. Everyone had such great plans but then there's me. My 4 weeks of holidays are going to consist of training my ass off for the first two weeks and then I'm getting on a plane to head to the International Gymnastics School in Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania, near the royal court.

Alberta and I was going to drive but that obviously not happening and it also takes 43 hours to get there by car so I figured it easier to catch a plane. The school is located in the deep forests of Montana, near a town called Kalispell and the nearest airport is Bozeman Gallatin Field Airport which is still 7 and a half hours away by car but that's my best opinion because it's not like I can use the schools private jet, all flights have to be filed past Headmistress Kirova first and I can't walk up to her and be like "hey miss, I need a plane so I can go to a gymnastics competition".

"Rose… Rose, earth to Rose" Mason said, waving a hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Umm… yeah" I said, slowly coming back from 'dreamland' to find everyone staring at me. "Are you ok' Mason asked, putting his hand over mine. "Yeah babe I'm fine, just really tired' I said linking our hands and smiling. He nodded his head but gave me a look that said we'd talk later. "Hey Rosie" Christian said with his mouth full of food, I raised my fork it him and gave him the 'you call me Rosie one more time and this sharp object is going in your eye' look but he ignored it "We missed you at breakfast this morning, what, did hair and make-up take longer than expected" he continued, making me want to punch him but before I could the bell went so I just slapped him on the back of the head and walked away.

I had kind of wanted to avoid this conversation with Mason but after I walked away he followed and well my escape attempt failed. "Rose, what's going on" he demanded grabbing my arm to stop me from walking away. I was kind of surprised at the strength he used when he grabbed me but then again I have been dodging this conversation for the past 2 weeks so it's safe to say he's pissed. "Mason let go of me!" I exclaimed, getting to attention of a few passing students. "No Rose we have to talk" he replied obviously not taking any more bullshit. He started to walk, still holding my arm but I wasn't having any of it. "Mason the bell has gone, if I miss any more classes I'm screwed can't we have this conversation later" I said trying to delay it even more but it was the truth, if Alberta got one more note about me skipping class or being late my gymnastics dream is down the drain.

You see, when you train independently, like I do, you have to have done a set amount of training hours and a set amount of school hours a week to qualify for some competitions, states being one of them and I have put in way to much work to throw in the towel now. "Fine Rose but we'll be talking later" Mason said giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Once he was gone I gave a sigh and ran to class praying I wasn't late. But luckily I walked in about 5 seconds before the teacher did, as I walked in, I noticed Dimitri standing on the back wall; his eyes followed me as I walked to my desk. I didn't know what but something somewhere is attracting me to him and I really do not need this distraction.

For the next week and a half my days consisted of dodging Mason and training hard in the afternoons and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to Alberta and in one week everyone else would be gone too. "Good luck Rose" Alberta said, hugging me. This morning is the last training session I have with her before she leaves. I smiled at her, not trusting my voice to say nothing, but she understood. "If am not needed on the day of the competition I'll come and watch but if I can't, just do your best and win" she said winking at me. I just laughed and hugged her one last time. After she left I work floor for a bit longer before I went back to the dorm to shower and get dressed. Half an hour later it was time for breakfast and I was meeting Lissa in the Moroi commons so we could walk to the cafeteria together. I stood outside for about 5 minutes and waited but when Lissa finally came down, she was smiling from ear to ear. "What's got you in such a happy mood" I said when we started walking. "Last night Christian and I were in the attic…" she started "Yeah I know" I said interrupting, but hey they kept me up half the night. "What!" Lissa exclaimed "you were in my head again". "Yeah but trust me I didn't want to be, I get pulled in sometimes and it's really hard to get out" I replied. She seemed to calm down a bit after I told her that but something still bothered her. "I just hate this so much sometimes" she said in an incredibly dark voice, "I hate how you can read my mind but I can't read yours and I hate how we know nothing about what's going on" she continued. I know this subject had been on her mind for a while but I don't know it had gotten her this worked up. I had to take her mind of it somehow so I changed the subject back to the original conversation. "Anyway what were you telling me before" I said. She seemed to have to think about it for a minute but finally got her ideas straight. "Oh yeah so we were in the attic and Christian told me that he's taking me out to dinner at this really fancy restaurant in court, isn't that romantic" she said in a dreamy voice. Wow this girl has mood swings. I nodded my head as she kept babbling on about Christian and how amazing he was but my attention had been averted to something much more interesting. Dimitri was running laps around the oval and by the looks of it was working up quite a sweat. I kind of forgot Lissa was standing next to me until she called my name. "Rose, were you even listening to me" she demanded putting her hands on her hips. "If I say no would you be mad" I said, smiling but she just looked at me and shook her head in disbelief. "Well I was telling you about the party next Friday before everyone goes on holidays but I guess you're not interested" she said laughing. "A party hey I think that's just what the doctor ordered" I replied throwing an arm around her shoulders as we continued walking to breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

im really sorry for the delay i have been really sick lately and have had a bit of writers block. well enjoy :)

Beams of Light - Chapter 3

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday of this week have gone really fast and the whole upper class is buzzing about the party on Friday night, I mean it's not even a school supported event, like a dance or a ball and the girls are still going crazy trying to get dates. Last night on the way to training I saw Camille Conta all over Ryan Aylesworth. I'm surprised they remembered to breath.

Lissa's all excited about it and is constantly asking me what I think of dresses and shoes. I really didn't know she had so many clothes. I guess I'm going with mason but I haven't really talked to him later with everything that is going on. Lissa and I have been having problems with this whole 'me getting pulled into her head'; also her moods have been all over the place.

This morning I'd woken before my alarm so I decided to put in extra time at the old gym. Here at St. Vladimir's we have two gyms:- the new one that is used for everything, like training for novices and gym classes, and the old one which is locked and only Alberta and I use it for training. It has been fully equipped with the latest and greatest of gymnastic equipment, there is even a wardrobe/change room/bathroom at the back with my leotards, makeup, hair stuff and awards. To say that the US Gymnastics Federation had been generous with their donations is a bit of an understatement but they seriously believe I can win gold for the US in the Olympics and that is exactly what I intend to do.

Things felt good this morning. The pain in my ankle had almost completely gone but I wasn't going to push it. I worked on beam for most of the 2 hours, I have been working tirelessly on my full twisting flip and have almost nailed it, I just needed to not fumble afterwards. It's a little hard training yourself to do tricks that could kill you but hey I wanted to do this so this is the price I pay. I remember sitting in the commons at the junior school when I was 5, there were only a hand full of us. Most kids were off having fun was family and friends and what do we get cable TV and colouring books. I wrestled some kid for the remote and was just flicking through the channels when I saw it. The 2000 Summer Olympics Games in Sydney. These girls, these gymnasts looked like they were weightless, flying through the air doing flip and jumps, there leotards shun under the lights and I knew that this was what I wanted to do, so I made it happen.

Trust me it's not all 'my dream is coming true YAY' it a lot of hard work and dedication. I wanted something everyone said was stupid and a waste of time, so I didn't tell anyone what I wanted and just did it myself. I practiced my handstands, cartwheels and round offs till they were perfect and again kids and teachers laughed when they saw me but Lissa being the kind person she is, told them to stop and so she got laughed at for being the 'freaks' friend. I stopped practicing at lunch and playtime and started doing them when no one was round, not because of the laughing but the fact that my best friend had been dragged in to this too. After a few weeks' people forgot all about it and Lissa went on to be Princess Popular and I was her best friend that fought anything/one who got in her way. But in the background I was practicing and training until I could add more technical jumps, flips and connectors to make up a routine. I got a lot of my information from the web and videos that I saw; I would analysis the moves and break it down so I could teach myself.

One night I was training in the gym, I was 8 and had my old little mp3 play in my ears as I went over my floor routine again and again. I was so engulfed in what I was doing that I didn't hear Alberta walk in, until she dropped the books and papers she had been holding. I honestly thought I was going to get in so much trouble so you can imagine my shock when she just asked my name and said it was almost curfew and that I better be off. Little did I know was from that day forward Alberta would practically raise me and help me fulfil my dream.

I thought about all that while I was having a shower back at my dorm, I also thought back to my first competition. It was a month and a half after Alberta saw me. It was the 1st week of the midterm holidays and she took me to the Gymnastics Academy of Boston for a week. There, people prepped me, did my hair, make-up, costume and routine. It was crazy but I loved it. Alberta told everyone she was my aunt and by the end of the week people were running to get me to sign with them until the gymnastics federation stepped in. We told them that I had a difficult home life and leaving my aunt was not an option at this point in time so we made an agreement. The federation was going to fund my training and everything I needed until I'm of age. After I graduate I'm going to the World Olympics Gymnastics Academy in Texas.

I still had an hour and half till classes started so I decided to go down to breakfast. Every morning I woke up at 5:30pm (Moroi time), trained for 2 hours and went to classes at 9pm. As I walked from my dorms I felt Lissa excitement and knew she was close. I stopped walking and looked around, trying to see if I could see her and sure enough there she was. She was running as fast as she could and I thought something was wrong so I took off towards her.

"What's wrong?" I demanded looking around for a threat of some kind until I noticed the smile on her face.

"Lissa what's going on, I thought you were hurt." Lissa said sorry and that she was fine but she kept asking how it was.

"Lissa what the fuck are you talking about" I said, just about over the talking in tongues business.

"The dinner last night" she replied in a duh kind of tone.

"Ok Lissa have you gone completely crazy, what dinner?"

"You and Masons 3 mouth anniversary dinner". Oh shit, oh crap I completely forgot. Lissa, sensing the difference in my mood, automatically stopped smiling.

"Rose what's wrong".

"Oh god" I muttered under my breath "He going to killed me Lissa, I completely forgot, shit, what am I going to do".

"You forgot?" Lissa said a bit confused.

"Yes I forgot, I was training and it completely slipped my mind" I looked around "Have you seen him?"

Lissa's face went paled and she didn't answer, only pointed behind me. I turned around and there he was, walking over to us with a very angry look on his face. Turning back to Lissa I told her to go, luckily she didn't fight me on that one but said she would find me later. After she walked away, I braced myself for what was to come.

"Mason, I'm so sorry I stood you up last night I was training and I just forgot, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" I rumbled when he finally came to a stop in front of me. He looked really angry and my obsessive talking just seemed to make it worse.

"YOUR SORRY!" he yelled "You left me waiting for an hour, then when I go looking for you, your not in your dorm, the gym or the commons and then you lie to me and tell me you were training Rose, how dumb do you think I am". Ok so I underestimated how angry he was, but this is just scary.

"Mason I'm sorry but I'm not lying, I really was training" I said, hey nobody calls me a liar.

"Oh really, probably training your new boyfriend" he said crossing his arms against his chest. Ok now I'm pissed.

"You think I'm cheating on you?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I do your always sneaking around, doing your little 'training' sessions, everything with you is one big secret and I'm sick of it" mason explained

"Wow it's all coming out now isn't it" I said, putting my hands on my hips "You know what, I can't do this anymore".

"What do you mean" mason said a confused/angry look on this face"

"I mean, I can't be with someone who is constantly second guessing my every move, mason I like you and I'm telling you there is nobody else" I said hoping to defuse the situation.

"I'll find him rose and I'll kill him" mason yelled turning on his heels. Ok so my attempt to cool him down failed miserably and he is now on an angry rampage. 10 Points for Rose.

"Mason wait" I yelled out to him. When I reached him I grabbed his arm. I know he don't mean to do what he did but I don't think I'll ever forget. When I grabbed him, he flung his arm backward in an attempt to shake me off. Well he sure as hell managed that. His elbow flew backward and made contact with my face, making me fall to the ground.

I just laid there, in shock. Mason turned around, his face said it all. Our whole lives, we have been taught to kill, to know when to attack and when not to, we have been taught not to hurt innocent people and by the look on his face, his just broke every rule in his own personal book. Rule 1, Never hurt a lady.

Mason took a step towards me and on instinct I shuffled backward. He stopped immediately, and I think his heart broke even more. I lifted my hand up to my lip to check if it was bleeding. I think the site of the blood shocked me into reality. I stood up quickly and started to back away. "Rose I'm…" mason started, his voice shaking but before he could continue I turned and ran.

My legs seemed to have their own agenda because the next thing I know I'm standing in the doorway of the gym. Walking in, I went straight to a punching bag and let out my anger. My world went red and suddenly everything came crashing down.

"Rose, Rose! Please stop" someone yelled. I tried to stop but my anger kept me locked in this state of mind, it was actually quite scary, like I didn't have control of my body.

I felt someone grab my arms in an attempt to stop me punching but instead I threw my whole body backward so I was lying on top of my attacker. The person, who I now recognise as Dimitri, flipped us over so he with on top, pinning me to the ground in another attempt to stop the fight.

"Rose whatever has gotten into you stop it before you hurt yourself" he yelled obviously worried. He voice broke whatever spell I was in, making me snap back into reality. My breathing was fast as everything came back to me and my hand went up to my lip, which was bleeding twice as bad now.

Dimitri noticing my lip quickly got off me and helped me up. "What on earth happened to you" he asked voice laced with concern.

"Uh…" was all I could say.

"Here, sit down" Dimitri told me after he led me to a chair and went to go get the first aid kit.

He cleaned my lip, even when I told him I was fine and that I could handle it on my own.

"Rose, that cuts deep, you might need stiches" he said. I stopped fight after that and just let him do his thing.

"Rose what happened" he said, voice soft.

I couldn't look him in the eyes and I had a feeling he already knew but I just shook my head and stood up.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov" I said and walked away. We have been training together for 5 days now and I don't think we have broken the ice, our conversations are minimum and don't normally go for more than 30 seconds so you can imagine the awkwardness of this one.

I went straight to class, avoiding everyone for the rest of the day. Something I now realise I have been doing a lot of lately.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

Beams of Light – Chapter 4

Next thing I know it's the night of the party. I didn't really want to go anymore but Lissa called me last night after training to see what happened with Mason, I explained but left out the part where my lip got hurt. Ever since then I have been avoiding Mason like the plague. I knew he wanted to talk but... I don't know , I guess I'm a bit scared. Not of him but what the conversation will consist of. Lissa also practically begged me not to chicken out on her so I guess I'm going. Great.

I had a shower and blow-dyed my hair. Last time Lissa and I went shopping I got some of the most amazing dresses. I'm saving the best for competition week and wearing my little black dress tonight **(link here - . /search?q=black+dressd|3RBmRdeU09i-GM:)** it has gold at the neck line and around the waist, with my plain black pumps. I had just finish my make-up when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" I yelled putting my lipstick on. I decided to go for red lipstick tonight in hopes to cover my lip, normally I just wear gloss but the red worked because when Lissa and christian walked in they didn't notice.

"You look amazing" Lissa said, hugging me.

"Thanks so do you" I replied. looking around her, I saw Chris leaning on the wall

"Hey Chris, you don't shrub up to bad either" I said, smiling. He just rolled his eyes and asked if we could go already. I laughed at his impatience and nodded my head.

"Yep, lets go" I said as I walked out of the room, grabbing my purse. When the others were in the hall i quickly locked the door. I knew mason would must likely be there but I would ignore him. This is my night to have fun.

And have fun I did. When we reached the forest, after a lot of sneaking and dodging guardian, we were met with drinks from two heavily intoxicated boys. I promise myself I would only have two but last time I checked Lissa was on her 5th and would have a pretty bad headache in the morning. After about an hour and a half Lissa came over to me.

"Hey Rose" Lissa slurred as she stumbled over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Having fun?" she said with a smile. I nodded my head and laughed. "And you've had to much fun. Come on let's go" I said still smiling I turned so we were facing together and her smile instantly vanished. I wondered what was going on and for a minute I thought she was going to vomit on me.

"Lissa are you ok?" I asked after awhile. She nodded her head. "What happened to your lip?" She asked with a curious look on she face. Shit my lip stick must have washed off. Instantly in put a hand over it and shook my head. "Nothing, just a training mishap" I lied hoping that in her current state she would just drop it but Lissa has never been stupid and it's really hard to pull the wool over her eyes. She gave me a disbelieving look. "Rose don't lie to me" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Come on Lissa you have had way to much to drink, let's talk about this tomorrow and just have fun now" I replied. Something inside her clicked and it was like she was instantly sober, she pulled away for me and started to yell. "You are always doing that and I'm so over it, your always avoiding things, what happened to the rose who used to scream and yell for no reason, the girl who would get drunk off her face? Huh? Ever since the accident you've changed and I don't like it" she finished, a bit out of breath. Wow was the only thing I could think to say but she was right about everything. Suddenly I was so angry like my whole body was filled was darkness and I just wanted to rip the head of something.

"Fine you want to know then I'll tell you, mason and I had a fight, I grabbed his arm and he elbowed me in the lip, now you know, happy?" I said. Lissa opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the forest was filled with guardians and kids were yelling. "Lissa go" I told her pushing her into the darkness so she wouldn't get in trouble.

All of a sudden a guardian yelled "who organized this" his voice boomed over the now quiet students. I recognized the voice instantly. Dimitri. I was still pushing lissa to the darkness of the trees when the voice of the one and only Jesse Zeklos carried though the forest. I stood on my tiptoes to see what was going on only to see Jesse smirking at me. Oh crap I knew he wanted to get back at me but really.

"Vasilia Dragomir" he yelled. I could feel Lissa worry the second he said that and it was just fuel on the fire. The angry was back and stronger then ever. "Lissa run" I told her and she listened this time but it was to late, Jesse had seen her start to run and had gone a grabbed her. No one grabs my best friend. He obvious scared her but I could all so feel that he was holding her to tight. She was a few meters away from me and I started running but was slowed a bit when jesse started screaming "get them off me". Everyone was looking around to see what was on him but could fined nothing.

"Lissa stop it" I said taking a hold of her shoulders in a hope to brake the connection. "Lissa please stop". By this time the guardians had cleared most of the students and the rest including Dimitri had made a circle around us, watching, still on high alert.

I summoned all my will power to take what ever had a hold on her and when I finally broke what felt like a wall between our minds, it hit me with such force that it knocked me off my feet. I stumbled backwards into Dimitri waiting arms but I could stay there like I wanted to, Lissa needed me. Jesse's arms were bleeding where he had scratch himself and he was freaking out. Two guardians ran to him and carried him to the clinic to be checked out.

Lissa was also in a state of shock at what she had done but no one knew that it was her and I intended to keep it like that. Dimitri took a step forward and I instinctively moved in front of her. "Visalia, is this your doing?" he said and we both thought that he was talking about the little scene with jesse but after a moment we realized he was talking about the party.

Lissa didn't know what to do. In hindsight Jesse was right, Lissa had help Camille Conta organized it but I would not let her take the blame. I took a step forward "It was me" I said "I organized it". Lissa grabbed my arm and I turned around "Rose what are you doing" she said in a whisper. "I'm not letting you take the blame" I replied at the same volume.

"rose you are to meet at headmistress's tomorrow at 9am" I said to me in a low voice "and for the rest of you, Party's over go to bed NOW!" he continued in a louder voice.

The students and guardians left, leaving just Lissa, Dimitri and myself. "thank you rose" Lissa said quietly before leaving as well. "ros-" Dimitri started but I cut him off "Goodnight guardian Belikov" I said before I walked off.

_Yay finally, I'm so sorry it took so long but I've had exams and assessments and last week I was writing this in my notebook and my mum walked in and got super mad and tore it to pieces. It was kind of funny but yer. Anyway I'm writing the next chapter has we speck. Let me know what you think, more rose and Dimitri moments in the next two chapters. R&R _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

I didn't no couldn't sleep that night. Once again I automatically took the blame for Lissa. I don't regret it because it's my duty to protect her but I can't help but think when enough is enough, like what about my dream, that of which I probably just flushed down the toilet. I just sat there all night waiting til morning. I skipped training this morning and took a long shower. Closing my eyes I saw the same face I have been seeing for a week. Dimitri's. Getting out of the shower and getting dressed with Dimitri still on my mind kind of slowed me down but I didn't care, well until I saw the time, 8:57pm (Moroi time). "God damn it" I said running out of the door.

5 minutes later I walked into headmistress Kirova office, with all eyes on me. Dimitri, Kirova and two other guardians were in the room but it felt like a thousand people. "Sit, Rose" Kirova said pointing to the chair next to Dimitri. After about two minutes Kirova started. I just sat there nodding until she exclaimed "Rose, I don't know what to do with you, maybe its best we transfer you to a different school". I jumped up "WHAT! You can't do that" I said, darkness filling my body "What about Lissa, her parents…" I started to say but Kirova cut me off. "I understand the Dragomir's wishes for you to be Vasilisa future guardian but I also believe that if they would agree with me on this, you've changed Rose". Kirova said.

I had nothing to say maybe Kirova was right, maybe Lissa was right, maybe I have changed without even noticing. I've been so focused on gymnastics I thought everything was fine. I had no smart remark, no rude comment, nothing. I just sat there looking down at my lap. After a minute I heard Dimitri cleared his throat. "Miss Kirova if I may interrupt, it's just I can't help but think that sending her away will only make things worse for everyone. Vasilisa would be devastated, they have a bond" he said matter of factly. I swear I shrank into my chair even more. How the hell did he know that, I only found that out like 18 months ago.

In my confusion I all most missed Kirova's face and trust me it was the funniest thing I have seen in ages. "What?!, but that hasn't happened in Centuries" Kirova said obviously caught off guard. "It's obvious" Dimitri replied "I suspected as soon as I saw them last night" he continued. "But that's the stuff of stories, stories I may add that are older than St. Vladimir himself, you are not suggesting that we let her stay at the academy?" Kirova said. Dimitri nodded his head "Yes I am, I'm only thinking of the princess best interest and being away from her bond mate is definitely not the best thing". Kirova just threw her hands up in disbelief and Dimitri took the opportunity to continue. "And I'm sorry but can we really just throw away another novice, especially one with the raw talent like Miss Hathaway".

I just stayed quiet as Dimitri and Kirova discussed how unruly my behaviour was but I tried to tune out. I could hear Dimitri defending me until Kirova finally cracked "Arh" she sighed "Rose, I just have to ask did you or did you not organize last night's party?" "I… um…" I stumbled looking around the room. "Yes" I said finally "It was me". Kirova sighed again and rubbed her hand over she face. "Community service tomorrow morning 9pm at the chapel, now get out of my office before I change my mind" To say I was shocked would have been an understand meant but I didn't dare wait around so I got up and left the room as quickly as I could. It was already 10:15 and Lissa and the guy's leave in 30 minutes so I took off running to the school air strip after I left Kirova's office.

"Rose, Rose!" Lissa shouted. I skidded to a stop and looked around. I saw Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason all walking on the side walk to the air strip. "Good there you are I thought we would miss you" she said hugging me. "Yer Rosie where were you" Christian said with a smirk. I hit him on the arm "I was busy getting the 3rd degree from Kirova" as I said it I could feel Lissa's guilt though the bond I grabbed her arm. "Liss, don't worry, I handled it" I said quietly. She still felt guilty but she trusted me and when I said don't worry she listened. "so how much trouble you in this time" Eddie said also smiling. Community service tomorrow morning at the chapel" I replied, making them laugh. "What, that's it?" Christian said "Wow, Kirova must really like you". "Whatever Chris" I said rolling my eyes but on the inside I knew that my punishment could have been so much worst.

"Hey" Lissa said bring me back to the group, "I almost forgot" she continued, searching in her hand bag. The next minute she pulled out a long, flat box. "Merry Early Christmas Rose" she said handing me the box. Wow I had totally forgotten about Christmas. "Liss, wow, and thanks you seriously didn't have to, I didn't get you anything, I'm so sorry…" "Rose, shut up" Lissa cut me off laughing "you don't have to get me anything". I just hugged her until Christian opened his mouth and said that they should be on the plane like now. "BYE" we all shouted hugging each other. "Rose keep your phone charged so we can text" Lissa shouted back as she, Christian, Eddie and Mia walked off to the plane. "Will do, have a great time" I shouted back as the door of the aircraft closed with a thud. I was so wrapped up in waving goodbye to my friends I didn't notice Mason standing next to me.

"What are you doing still here" I asked, looking over at his suitcase standing next to him. "My flight is in 20 minutes, can umm… we talk" he said obviously worried about my reaction. I just nodded my head and started walking somewhere a little more private. We walked in silence for a few minutes until he stopped, grabbed my arm and turned me around "Rose I'm so so sorry, I never ever meant to hurt you, please, please say you'll forgive me". The emotion on his face was heartbreaking but I did forgive him and I told him so. "Mason of course I forgive you…" he seemed to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "but I think I'd like to end things here" his face dropped again so I grabbed his hands "It was great when we were friends, it wasn't complicated, we weren't jealous and I don't know I just loved it the way it was, I would do anything to have it the way it was" I finished with a sigh. "Rose I love you and would do anything to make you happy so when I get back let's try being friends and making it less awkward but right now I have to go" he grabbed my hand and kissed it before walking away.

I was left standing there in shock, if not about the 'I Love You', then about the whole speech. I turned and walked away my head reeling and my feet taking me automatically to the new gym. Once there I went straight to the punching bags and took my confusion out on them. After 20 minutes the door opened and in walked the one and only Dimitri Belikov. I finished my set while he stood there watching. Finishing, I took off my glove and wiped my forehead. "Hey" I said finally "I wanted to thank you for defending me this morning" I smiled but he still regarded me with curiosity. After a minute for us with looking each other up and down he burst out saying "I know it wasn't you". The way he said it was like he was so determined to get his point across and there was no arguing. "What do you mean" I said startled. "I know you didn't do it, you are protecting someone else" I was going to argue that I didn't know what he was talking about but there was no use, I knew I was in trouble for lying but I didn't care. That's what shocked me the most when he said what he said "You really are something else Roza, you harvest qualities people double your age don't understand".

I could feel my cheeks going red and for the second time today a guy had amazed me with a beautiful speech and then walked away, leaving my mind reeling with questions. Frustrated, I threw the boxing gloves on the floor and stormed off to my room, jumping down on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Hey guy sorry its been so long but life has been crazy lately like seriously I'm writing this on the bus but oh well. I hope you all are enjoying the story and haven't lost interest. Please review and tell me what you think. BTW has any one read Richelle Meads new short story about rose and dimitri, it's called Homecoming :)**


End file.
